Coffee Break
by The Dot-Cherri Challenges
Summary: Could a small misunderstanding really spell the end of a 3 year relationship? DHr, SeamusxOC


**Assignment:** Fanfic Challenge #3

**Category: **Harry Potter

**Pairings: **Any

**Words: **french; misunderstood; burn; studio

**Must include: **Seamus Finnigan

_From Agent Cherrichik to Agent Dot_

* * *

_Coffee Break_

* * *

"Hi, how're you going?" Hermione attempted a half-smile to accompany the small talk as she mechanically scanned in three CD's, a box of chocolates, and a copy of _Narnia_ ("with never before seen backstage footage!!"). Her customer, a man probably in his high 30's, appeared to have forgotten to shave for a couple of days, had huge, bruised eye-bags under his bloodshot eyes and, furthermore, looked extremely pissed off. Placing all his purchases into a bag, Hermione actually felt that she couldn't care less. Her five-hour shift Saturday shift had eaten up most of the day and, to be frank, she was simply exhausted.

"That's $41.25, thanks." The man replied with an irritated grunt, and spent the next five minutes digging around in the back pocket of his oversized trousers, before ripping out a $50 note and thrusting it in Hermione's face.

After handing the ungrateful customer his change, Hermione let go of a long, grateful sigh. Running a hand through her madly frizzing hair, she was thinking how glad she was that she could finally check out for the day when, out of the corner of her eye, she caught a familiar head of white-blond hair. Her heart skipped a beat as she recognised Draco, along with his familiar slouching shoulders. She was just about to call out his name, when she realised that he was already with a tall, blond girl she didn't know…and clearly appeared to be enjoying himself a lot more than he should've!

Without even stopping to think, Hermione swiftly hung up her 'counter closed' sign and rushed out to conceal herself in the confectionery aisles. On a closer inspection, Draco appeared to have three _maternity dresses_ draped across his left arm, and was cheerfully immersed in conversation with his friend, while helping her choose baby-clothes. Perking up her ears, Hermione tried in vain to pick up any interesting information, but they appeared to be conversing in French or something because she couldn't understand a single thing they were saying.

Feeling her cheeks burn with humiliation at the knowledge that her steady boyfriend of 3 years (a significant amount, by Draco's standards) appeared to be cheating on her, Hermione struggled to swallow her hurt and focus on her building anger. Stepping out from behind the selves of Lindt chocolate, she dug her nails into her palms and proceeded to confront Draco –right in front of the pregnant blond, if she had to.

As she clacked her way over to the couple in her annoying high heels, the blond looked up and flashed Hermione a smiled. Boy, did that infuriate her more than anything! A moment later, Draco looked up just in time to see a seething Hermione storming her way through the racks of toddler's gear and heading straight for him. Not registering her apparent anger, his face broke into a grin as he held his hand out and called "Hermione!" in the softest voice, only to have Hermione slap it away with a fierce vengeance.

"Hermione?" Draco looked confused, and hurt.

Feeling the tension in the air, the blond eyed Draco and Hermione uneasily before tactfully weaving through the racks of clothes and placing a safe distance between herself and the two.

Hermione, a firm disbeliever in wasting time, got straight to the point. "I see you appear to be having a great time with your partner here. Aren't you going to introduce me to her? Or are you going to wait 'til the baby pops out to announce your engagement?"

If Draco was confused before, it was nothing compared to what he felt now. "Hermione, I don't understand."

"Oh, really? Well, actions speak louder than words. Maybe this will make things clearer for you!" Drawing her hand back, Hermione brought it down swiftly into contact with Draco's left cheek, then stalked off without another word.

o o -------------------- o o

Seamus burst out laughing so hard, he nearly knocked over his cup of espresso in his enthusiasm. "Mate, you have no idea. No wonder she slapped you!"

Draco, appearing to be very disgusted at Seamus' surprisingly non-sympathetic reaction to his recount of the previous day's um…'misfortunes'…; folded his arms. "I don't see what's so funny, Seamus. I'm not seeing the funny side at all."

Slamming his head onto the table – and sending his teaspoon flying – Seamus groaned exasperatedly. "Honestly, 3 years, and you still don't know where she's coming from."

Scowling and uncomprehending, Draco frowned into his black coffee. "It would help if you made things clearer."

"Look, you were hanging out with some random French girl-"

"-Ron's sister-in-law, thank you."

"-should I make that a _pregnant_ French girl –whom Hermione didn't know, and you were helping her pick baby clothes. Now, if you were Hermione, what would _you _think? Somehow I don't think you'd waltz over and offer to help her out with her shopping."

There was a very long and drawn out silence while Draco contemplated his answer. Suddenly, his eyes widened with comprehension and he promptly buried his face in his hands. "Crap, I've really screwed up, haven't I?"

Seamus, very much the compassionate and understanding friend, reached over to pat Draco on the back. "It's ok, just talk it over with her, Draco; she just misunderstood the situation. It's easy thinking of the worse-cast scenario when you don't know what's going on. Ring her up and explain things to her. Hermione's a bit short-tempered at times, but she's reasonable."

Draco nodded, and pulled out his mobile. "Thanks, Seamus. But I have a feeling I've got to do this in person."

o o -------------------- o o

Hermione woke from a fitful sleep with her mobile ring-tone blaring next to her. "Ugh…what time is it?" she groaned, drowsiness apparent on her tired features. Her digital clock announced that it was only 5 in the afternoon.

Sitting up and checking her phone, Hermione found that she had slept through 2 missed calls, and 1 unread message. They were all from Draco.

_Hermione, I need to talk to you._

_I understand why you're upset but I_

_need a chance to tell you the truth._

_Please?_

"Maybe…maybe Ginny was right. It mightn't be as bad as I think it is." With this in mind, Hermione texted Draco a quick reply and was up and ready in 2 minutes.

_Ok. Meet me at the park bench_

_opposite Gelare._

_Our usual spot._

o o -------------------- o o

"You better have a good excuse, Draco."

"I do, if you're willing to listen."

"Shoot."

"I know it looked bad-"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I'm getting to that!"

Hermione visibly fumed. "DON'T yell at me!"

Draco sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Hermione, just give me a chance. That girl you saw me with was Ron's future sister-in-law."

"Excuse me?"

"Her name's Fleur, and she's going out with Bill. See, Ron was supposed to be helping her pick some stuff because she's expecting a baby, but at the last minute something came up at his art studio. So-"

"So he asked you? That's pretty hard to believe. I mean, you guys aren't exactly matey or anything. Why didn't Ron ask Harry?"

"Because _I_ owe Ron a big favour."

"Why?"

"Well, I was getting to that, but first…do you forgive me?"

"So…there was nothing suspicious going on there?"

"Definitely not. I have no intention of stealing Bill's bride-to-be."

Giggling nervously, Hermione reached for Draco's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I'm sorry too. For doubting you." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Do _you_ forgive _me_?"

Smiling, Draco squeezed her hand in reply. "There's nothing to forgive. Now," he said, reaching into his pocket, "you know how I said there's something I owe Ron a favour for? Well, about a month ago when we both had time off work, we went into town, house hunting and-"

Hermione's eyes widened. "You didn't…did you?"

Drawing a silver key out of his pocket with a flourish, Draco nodded, grinning widely. "Oh yes I did. Well, thanks to Ron anyway. He knew the agent, pulled a few strings and…we've got ourselves a great two-storey house! All to ourselves."

Shrieking, Hermione threw her arms around Draco's neck, and he, in turn, stood up and spun her around in circles until they were both giddy with happiness.

Behind a beautiful weeping willow, Seamus and his fiancée Cheryl were watching their friends, grinning at the scene. Cheryl sighed, "This is just the beginning, isn't it Seamus?"

"It sure is."

* * *

**Field Notes**

Hey guys! I hope my second attempt was better than the first, but I'm still learning (well, you do too, don't you? Everyday!) I really hope you enjoyed this one and please review, they're all read and very much appreciated!!!!

Signing off,

Agent Dot


End file.
